Luthor's Glory
by FangZeronos
Summary: Lena releases some pre-takeover jitters at a local club. (Pre-Season 2. VERY EXPLICIT THEMES IN THIS ONE!)


Her first day in National City was officially tomorrow, so the new CEO decided to have some fun. Discovering the hole in the 'out of order' bathroom stall thanks to a woman in the bar, Lena Luthor decided to see what the fuss was about. She was glad she did! The feeling was amazing. Lena was on her knees in the bathroom stall and thankful that she hadn't worn one of her best pairs of pants, her eyes closed as she bobbed back and forth on the cock poking from the wall.

She could feel her partner tensing up, knowing she was about to get another load. Swirling her tongue around the head of the cock in her mouth, she bobbed back and forth a bit more before hearing the man grunt, his load filling her mouth. She opened her eyes and pulled back, feeling the last couple of stray shots hit her chin, swallowing what was in her mouth before seeing the cock disappear.

"Thanks, baby," the man said, clearly out of breath as he walked out of the stall.

Lena smiled, licking her lips and swiping up the last bit of cum from her jaw. "No, thank you," she said. She looked at her watch, nodding. "Mm…that was five cocks. I can do one more before I have to go. Let's hope the last one's a good sized one." She didn't have to wait long as she heard the door open and the stall next to her get closed.

The sound of zipper coming down filled the room as the club's music thumped outside of the door, the cock poking through the wall. Lena's eyes got wide as she saw the length and size, wrapping her hand around it and smiling. "Mmm…you're perfect to end the night," she said, sticking her tongue out and slapping the cock against the wet organ that had tasted a buffet of different cum that night. She licked from base to tip before wrapping her lips around the head and starting to bob. Her free hand wandered under the waistband of her jeans, pushing her fingers against her pussy slowly over her panties, stroking her clit lightly.

The person on the other side of the wall bit their lip as Lena started, finding it difficult to resist the feeling around their shaft, Lena's tongue and throat working wonders.

Lena pushed herself as far as she could, moaning as she felt the head of the strangers' cock at the back of her throat. She pushed a bit further and coughed, pulling back and moaning loudly. "Fuck! Never had one that thick in my throat. Mm…you're easily my favorite for the night," she panted, diving right back in with a smile on her face.

The mystery person couldn't hold it back anymore. A moan slipped from her lips, her tongue falling out of her mouth as she felt Lena keep bobbing. "Fuck…"

Lena's eyes snapped open, looking at the cock before looking at the wall. She cocked an eyebrow, watching the cock pulse in the cool air of the bathroom, her saliva coating it from base to tip. She looked at the wall, hearing quickened breathing on the other side. She reached out and unlocked her stall, pulling it open slightly. "Come around here. Now."

The woman pulled her cock out of the hole in the wall, tucking it back into her pants before she sighed and opened her stall, walking slowly to the neighboring one, seeing Lena standing up. "Oh, wow."

Lena blinked slowly. The biggest cock she'd worked over all night, the monster she started masturbating over—was attached to a woman. A drop-dead gorgeous woman at that. What caught Lena's gaze first was the woman's blue eyes. Lena felt her heart racing, and she felt her face get red. "Wow…"

The woman bit her lip, looking down. "I'm sorry—"

"What are you sorry for? That cock is amazing," Lena said, stepping forward and putting her hand on the bulge in the woman's jeans. "What's your name, baby?"

"K-Kara," the blonde said with a shudder. "What's yours?"

"The best fuck you're ever going to have. Now, Kara. You've got three seconds to get that cock back out and fuck me or I'll tackle you and rip your jeans myself," Lena said with a smirk.

Kara nodded, undoing her jeans and letting them fall to the floor, watching Lena take her own pants off and hang them on the wall of the stall. She fished her cock back out of her underwear, watching Lena bend at the hips and brace against the wall. She walked forward, sliding Lena's panties down before sliding into the other woman.

Lena gasped and moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt Kara slide into her pussy, feeling fuller than she'd ever felt, even after having two cocks in her pussy one night in college. "Oh, fuck…" she moaned, feeling herself start pushing back against Kara's thrusts. "So…so fucking big…"

"Oh, god, you're so tight," Kara moaned, sliding her hands up Lena's stomach and under her shirt, grabbing her tits as she started thrusting against Lena. "Fuck me…"

Lena moaned and thrust back against Kara, feeling the blonde's grip on her tits. "Mm…no, baby. Fuck _me," _she moaned, her eyes rolling back. She reached up and dragged one of Kara's hands off of her tits, moving it down and pushing the blonde's fingers against her clit. "There too. I want to cum on your fucking cock…"

Kara moaned, driving harder into Lena. She looked down and watched her shaft disappear into the raven-haired woman's cunt, pushing her fingers against Lena's clit and pinching her nipple at the same time. She could feel Lena's walls tightening around her cock, and she closed her eyes as she let the feeling envelope her. "Oh, my God…" she moaned.

Lena's eyes closed, the upcoming CEO lost in her pleasure as she felt Kara's thrusts get faster, her nipple straining as she felt Kara pinch tighter and the pressure on her clit driving her crazy. "Fuck…make me cum, Kara…" she moaned.

Kara nodded, leaning down and kissing Lena's neck as she sped up, her fingers flying over Lena's clit. She moved her other hand from under Lena's shirt, lifting her leg to get a better angle to drive into the other woman. She pushed harder into Lena, nipping her ear. "I want to hear you cum," she whispered, slamming her hips into Lena's.

Lena panted, driving back against Kara to meet each thrust before she screamed out, the combined feeling of Kara's cock stretching her cunt and the blonde's fingers on her clit driving her crazy. She felt her orgasm wash over her, feeling Kara's fingers flying over her clit. She was surprised when a second one ripped through her a few seconds after, this one powerful enough to force her pussy to squirt, the juices dripping to the ground.

"Where…where…do you want me to cum, baby?" Kara asked, panting as she held Lena through both rapid-fire orgasms. "Tell me…I won't last…"

Lena moaned, her eyelids fluttering as her eyes rolled back in her head, her arm going up and wrapping around Kara's neck. "Inside me…please…I want to feel that load in me…" she moaned. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she pulled Kara down and slammed her lips to the blonde's feeling Kara slam into her one last time as she eagerly returned the heated kiss.

"Fuck…" Kara moaned against Lena's lips, feeling her balls tightening as she drove up into Lena one last time, her own orgasm ripping through her. She felt her cock pulse inside of Lena's still-twitching snatch, flooding the raven-haired woman with her seed. She felt Lena's leg drop back to the ground, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist as the last few splashes of cum filled her, and she slowly pulled her cock out of Lena, the cool air making her shaft pulse since she was coated in hers and Lena's fluids.

Lena moaned softly, whimpering as she felt Kara pull out of her. She reached her hand down weakly, sliding through her lips and getting some of Kara's cum on her fingers before bringing it up to her lips and sticking them in her mouth, savoring the combined taste of both of them. She looked down and watched Kara's cum seeping out of her, and she panted softly, reaching down and pulling her panties up and moaning again. "Fuck…that was a lot of cum, baby," she said.

Kara nodded weakly, leaning against the stall and panting as she tried to get her breath back. "Holy fuck…" she whispered, looking at Lena. "You…are so fucking good…"

"Mmm…says the hot girl who just _fucked my brains out_," Lena panted, reaching for her pants and pulling them back on slowly, the feeling of Kara's cum inside of her sending micro orgasms through her body as she moved. She did the snap on her jeans and pulled up the zipper, walking over and kissing Kara again, nipping her lip. "Thanks for a good way to end my night, baby." She bent down and kissed Kara's cock, letting her tongue slide out and against the head, tasting their combined cum on her cock, opening her lips and playfully sucking for a moment before she pulled off with a _**pop, **_leaving Kara moaning. "And thank you for the biggest cock I've had since high school, darling."

Kara nodded weakly, giving a thumbs up before glancing at her watch. "Oh, shit," she muttered.

Lena cocked an eyebrow, looking at her own watch. "Hm. Didn't realize it was almost eleven. I have to go, gorgeous. I have a new job starting tomorrow," she said, grabbing her purse before heading for the door. "Have a good evening, Kara."

Kara watched Lena walk out, pulling her pants back up and waiting, walking out a few minutes later after splashing water on her face. "Rao, I can't believe I just did that," she said, pressing her hand to her mouth as she walked out of the bar and headed for the alley, jumping and taking off.

The next morning, Lena sat behind her desk at LCorp, having made sure to take the morning after pill when she'd gotten up, along with a thorough cleaning of her pussy when she'd showered when she returned home. She looked at her schedule and saw she had a meeting with CatCo and Daily Planet reporters, hoping she wasn't going to get idiots that saw the Luthor name and instantly assumed she was like her family.

The door opened, and a man and woman walked in, Lena's eyes going wide when the blonde turned. The same look of fear and recognition in her eyes matched Lena's, and she couldn't help but start giggling.

"Oh, no," Kara said with a small laugh before she buried her face in her hands. "I didn't know the interview was you!"

Clark Kent looked at his cousin, cocking an eyebrow softly. "I'm clearly lost."

Lena chuckled, walking around the desk and holding her hand out. "Lena Luthor."

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet," the man in glasses said. "This is Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide."

Lena smiled, her tongue poking out of her mouth to tease her top lip, her eyebrows wiggling playfully. "We've met." She crossed her feet, pushing her thighs together and trying to ignore the wetness starting to seep from her pussy, leaning against the desk. "I am going to _love _working with CatCo, Ms. Danvers."


End file.
